O Que estava escondido no meu coração
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Rin numa noite especial..presente para Marjarie


**O que estava escondido em meu coração**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota: Fanfic de presente de aniversario pra minha irmãzinha super talentosa e que eu amo muito: Marjarie. Espero que goste. Estou num momento totalmente sem inspiração, e não conheço os animes que você curte, mas mesmo assim, escrevi esta coisa horrível. Vale a intenção,ne? Te amo! Agradecimentos especiais a Kamui que leu e betou este fic! Te adoro também maninho!**

**Nota 2: Este fic se passa cerca de 10 anos após Sesshoumaru salvar Rin.**

Os cabelos dela deslizavam pelas costas numa cascata negra e envolvente. Era linda. Sempre foi. Como poderia existir condenação para um homem amar uma mulher tão bela quanto aquela. Mas existia. E vendo-a ali sob a luz da fogueira, com o fulgor dançando sobre sua tez branca e a Lua com suas ondas prateadas invadiam a escuridão da floresta transformava a cena em algo surreal, mas Rin era um tormento real.

Por que salvou a vida dela? Por que a ressuscitou? Todas estas perguntas eram constantes em sua mente. Nunca pensou que amar seria seu erro, que o condenaria para todo o sempre. Talvez sua pior falha não foi ter assumido de vez a chance de não vê-lá mais, ter voltado atrás dela quando a deixou em uma aldeia. Ainda lembrava das lágrimas quando a deixou sozinha na aldeia com desconhecidos. Lágrimas corriam soltas pelo seu rosto jovem mostrando o quanto a separação era dolorida para ela. Ele queria abraça-lá naquele momento e expor todos os seus anseios, mas era um Youkai frio e calculista que não demonstraria seus sentimentos a uma simples humana. Mas ele também não resistiu a separação e em menos de dois dias retornou para busca-lá. Tinha que te-lá por perto. Definitivamente ela era um vício que não conseguia livrar-se. Ele um youkai poderoso estava ali totalmente dominado por uma simples humana, como poderia deixa se levar por um sentimento tão humano e tão fraco?

-Senhor Jaken, esta pronto o peixe?

A voz dela inundou sua mente, o asfixiando. Estava morrendo de amor por uma mulher. Seu sangue maldito.. o sangue do seu pai que também havia se apaixonado por uma humana agora o condenava ao mesmo destino.

-Fique quieta Rin que logo estará pronto.

Ela sorriu. Doce. O sorriso que o acalentava. Como um coração puro poderia dominar a ânsia de vingança de um Youkai? Um coração tão puro quanto de Kagome, a mulher por quem seu meio irmão Inuyasha abandonou tudo para servir e agora estava casado. Lembrava-se ainda do quanto o achou idiota quando percebeu que o meio youkai estava apaixonado por uma garota. Mas agora ele estava ali, lamentando a mesma sina.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor não esta com fome também?

Ele, que disfarçava seus olhares, agora a encarou. Ela o admirava, o tinha como um pai. Era isso. Ele já havia dito isso a si mesmo mais de um milhão de vezes. A salvou quando ele era uma criança. E agora, quase 10 anos depois daquele dia, tentava se enganar tentando ama lá apenas como filha. Mas ela não era sua filha, droga! Era a mulher cujo cheiro o enlouquecia e cuja presença o dava tranqüilidade e desespero ao mesmo tempo.

Muitos já sabiam que ela era seu ponto fraco. Não era a toa que Jaken era tão cuidadoso com ela. Poderiam a roubar dele para lhe fazerem chantagem ou mata-la para se vingarem. Todos os seus erros passavam na sua mente cada vez que olhava para ela. Poderia alguém tão puro amar alguém tão mau quanto ele?

-Estou com fome sim, Rin.- ele mentiu.

Ele se levantou e se aproximou da dupla que sentava-se perto da fogueira. O cheiro do alimento o distraiu por um momento e ele aproveitou isso para comer, mesmo estando sem apetite.

Duas horas mais tarde tanto a sua amada quanto Jaken já dormiam. A floresta negra sussurrava seus lamentos e alegrias. As arvores e animais sempre puderam transmitir sua alma as pessoas e youkais. "Uma pena que muitos não prestam atenção a estes pequenos detalhes.", ele pensou. Sesshoumaru sempre gostou de analisar o que a natureza falava. Era um lazer para ele. Algo que o distraia dos pensamentos tortuosos que sempre o dominavam.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru...

A voz dela o tirou do seu estado de torpor. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado tranquilamente. Algo que só era feito por alguém que tinha a total confiança dele. Algo que só as pessoas muito intimas teriam coragem de fazer.

-O que houve Rin?

-Não tenho sono...- e deitou a cabeça no seu ombro.

Isso sim seria uma ousadia. Uma humana o tocar. Mas ela tinha esta liberdade. Era a única pessoa do mundo que podia fazer isso. Sesshoumaru sorriu ao pensar que não era a primeira vez que ela era atrevida assim.

Já Rin tremia ao se aconchegar ao homem que ela amava desde que era uma criança. Mas agora já era uma mulher...será que ele nunca perceberia isso? Deus do céu! Muitos humanos e youkais que haviam se aproximado deles naqueles anos todos já haviam demonstrado a admiração pela garota de beleza extraordinária, mas seu mestre Sesshoumaru nunca havia dado um sinal que havia percebido o que o passar dos anos fizeram com ela.

Mesmo assim ela era feliz. Só o fato de estar perto dele..sentindo-o um pouco todos os dias já a deixava alegre. De repente, Sesshoumaru curvou um pouco a fronte e pegou uma flor que estava perto deles. A alcançou a Rin e sorriu. Ele já havia sorrido antes, claro, mas isso era tão raro que ela quase se assustou.

-É linda – ela disse sorrindo e pegou a flor.

-A beleza – respondeu o youkai de cabelos prateados - esta aqui. – falou tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. – Aqui- disse deslizando o dedo para os lábios trêmulos dela.

Um calor estranho espalhou-se pelo corpo dela. Ele estava serio de novo e ela daria tudo para velo sorrir novamente. Mas tinha medo... medo de fazer algo errado.

-Você me deseja – ele perguntou subitamente.

-O céu é azul? – ela retrucou sem pensar.

Sim, o céu era azul e Rin acabava de tomar a decisão mais importante de sua vida. Ela lutaria por Sesshoumaru.

Ele deslizou os lábios tantas vezes cruéis pela boca dela. E estranhamente aqueles lábios eram mais doces que o mel. Eram a água para a boca sedenta de Rin, que havia esperado tanto por aquele momento. Ela nem pensava mais quando deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos longos dele e deliciou-se ao perceber que ele também tremia. Sesshoumaru tremendo? Devia ser impressão sua.

-Fique comigo... para sempre- ele murmurou entre os dentes.

-Ficarei...

Jaken fechou os olhos e dormiu sorrindo ao perceber o belo casal sumir entre as arvores de mãos dadas...

FIM!


End file.
